


Other Half

by Animekath



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Long ass story, Oral Sex, Shooting, Size Kink, Strong Language, Vaginal Fingering, love to rough, thicc boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: You and Charles bond over the months he has joined and become very close.After a shoot off and running under the pouring rain, you both found an empty house and get 'very' comfortable near the fire.





	Other Half

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Kat here and again!
> 
> I’mnotthebestwithtitlenames
> 
> I asked you all if you wanted a Charles X Reader and most of you said ‘well duh, of course!’ So here you go! XDD I like him, but he wasn’t my Favorite until I started looking at fanart and stories that it made me like him more; Even now in the game, I want to protect the big guy!
> 
> I’m starting chapter 6, and I am not happy :c
> 
> Add on: IFINISHEDCHAPTER6-WHYBOY!?*SOB!*
> 
> Now let’s get started! Sorry for spelling and grammar!  
> Enjoy!

“You sure we can trust him, Dutch?” You asked as you walked beside your gang leader, side glancing at the new member.

“Miss _____, You really need to stop worrying about new members and just stick to what you do-”

“Which is protecting my family, Dutch.” You cut him off, both of you now stopping. “You can say what you want, but I am just doing what I think is right, you can’t blame me for that.” You said, hearing the man sigh. “I mean...You said this Charles guy has been in other gangs but what if one was with the O’Drisscles..?”

“He hasn't, I know...” You were about to talk, but he placed his hands on your shoulders, looking down at you. “Look, _____...This man can help us. I have watched him hunt and fight, he is a good man. No need to worry about everything, okay?” He said, rubbing your shoulders to comfort you. “If you’re so worried about him, why don’t you talk to him?” He smiled and walked off, leaving you on that spot.

You knew you haven’t been here long like Arthur and John but much than Javier; it has been six years for you. You were always the one to keep an eye out on new members since the last one you had didn’t do well, being a backstabber.

You side glanced at the man, seeing he was making arrows for his hunt. ‘Get to know them, huh?’ You sighed and walked over, now feeling a bit nervous. You were not the best with strangers. “Hey, Charles. I’m _____, _____ _____.” You introduced yourself, his head flicked up at you.

“I know who you are, Dutch told me.” He said, sounding pretty stern. Okay, maybe this wasn’t the best time. “He said you hunt, right?” He asked.

“Oh-Yeah. Since the other men are too busy, I thought I will be the woman with balls to get the meat.” You chuckled as you put your hands on your hips, Charles’s lips flicked up for a second.

“You want to go hunting now? The Sun is rising, so it’s best if we head out now.”

“Oh, sure..! Maybe we can, um...Get to know each other along the way?” You smiled. He got up, but you were taken back. “Oh.” He was big, like...Holy shit, he can crush you like a stick. He wasn’t fat or anything, it was all muscle on him, including being a foot taller or so than you.

“You okay there?” He raised a brow, seeing the shocked look on your face, thinking he did something wrong.

“Oh no, I didn’t expect you to be so...” Thick. “Tall...” You laughed, fanning yourself.

You sad, sad woman...

“Oh, well I grew up pretty quick.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn’t know how to handle your comment, so he just shrugged it off. He too also didn’t talk much to strangers. “Come on, let’s get going.”

“Sure..!”

~~~

Months went by, and you fully trusted Charles. Both of you had no idea how to talk to each other, but hunting together seemed to have relaxed things between you. The person he also got along with was Arthur; They didn’t speak much like Arthur does with Dutch and Hosea, but they usually had a quiet bond and just enjoyed the silent time together. Charles wasn't the type of person that starts a conversation, mainly talks when talked to.

Your eyes were now on Micha since he was a new member, right away not trusting him. Out of everyone, even though they are criminals and all, he was the one that was more of a horses ass. He wanted to sleep with every girl in camp and would tell Javier to ‘go back to Mexico’ which his reply was a punch in his face. Goodman, Javier...

A lot of things happened in Blackwater that it was a blur to you, now running away and ended up in the god damn icy mountains. You were cold and hungry but didn’t complain since everyone seemed stress enough, the men wanting the women to get out of here. You snuggled up to Jack and Abigail to stay warm.

“Here Jack, you can have my apple.” You smiled as you handed it over, seeing the awed look on the boys face.

“But I ate mine, this is yours...” He said as he passed it back, but you stopped him.

“I had a spare, it’s fine. You must be hungry.” You smiled. The boy chowed it down with a pleasant hum, Abigail squeezing your arm as a thank you. Of course, you were hungry, but Jack was more important than anyone here.

You soon stopped in an empty area where small houses were scattered, all of you setting up camp for tonight. You shivered as you rubbed your arms. Even though your coat, you were freezing to death. “You alright, _____?” You raised your head to see Charles beside you.

“Y-Yeah...Just cold. Nothing important.” You gave a smile, but your teeth clattered together. “Don’t worry about-” You blinked when you felt something heavy on your shoulders. It was Charles’s coat. “Charles..?”

“I had a spare, don’t worry.” He smiled, tapping your shoulder. “I can handle the cold, so just worry about yourself.” He said before walking off to Arthur and Javier.

You watched him leave, bringing his coat closer to your body which smelt of pine and his musty smell, making your cheeks warm. “...” You side glanced at Mary and Karen, who were giggling to themselves as they were setting up the fire.

“O-Oh, shut up...”

~~~

A few days in the awful cold and finally into the open green fields where the sun raised to say hello to your cold skin. You were happy to peel the heavy coats off but placed Charles’s coat on your lap, sometimes fiddling the fur on the trim. You didn’t know why you were so giddy around Charles this past month or so; nothing has changed has it? Ugh, even thinking about him made your heart flutter...Wait.

Oh, fuck no!

‘Do I like, Charles!?’

You shook it off as your eyes just stared at his coat. You couldn’t have! What the hell brought this on!? Okay, okay, let’s think. He’s only been with the group for six to seven months, and you didn’t talk much in the first month.

There was that time he listened to you read which was nice...And you both went fishing, and you were terrible that you fell into the water when the fish tugged too hard, making Charles laugh and dragged you out of the water.

Oh, his laugh was sweet...

Stop it and think!

You remember getting drunk, and Charles helped you in bed, kissing your forehead. There are also all the times you hunted together and made small talk, knowing about his family and even saw the picture of him as a baby. Oh, he looked so cute as a baby...

“_____!”

“Huh?” You blinked as you snapped out of your daze, looking over at Karen who was now waving a hand in front of your face. “Oh, sorry...”

“What the hell were you thinking about? Must have been good to completely ignore us...” She said, Tilly and Abigail looking at you in confusion.

“Sorry, I was just thinking. It’s silly...” You saw their eyes still on you, your cheeks heating up. “Urm...I think I might like someone-”

“Is it Charles?” They all said.

“W-What!? How did you-”

They laughed, making you puff up your cheeks. “Girl, Did you not know until now?” Karen grinned. “You have been clinging onto his coat since he gave it to you, including spending more time with him than with any other man in camp. I thought you were a smart girl, _____...” She said as she poked your head, making you slap it away.

“She does have a point.” Mary smiled softly as she put her book down on her lap. “I think it’s romantic that you like the most recent member.” Karen groaned at that. “I think he likes you back..! I remember you had to skip hunting with him and he seemed pretty upset after.” You remembered that; Dutch needed you for a job and had to tell Charles you had to skip. You were upset as well.

“Geez...I didn’t know. That is a lot to take in.” You said, rubbing the back of your neck.

“Everythin’ okay here?” Bill said which made you jump when he suddenly appeared with his horse.

“O-Oh, everything is fine Bill! No need to worry!” You said in a quick and squeaky voice, making the big gut look at you in confusion.

“Ye’ sure? Ye’ seem-”

“We were talking about women stuff, please leave!”

“Okay, fine!” He grunted and started riding ahead. “Women are crazy...”

You all went silent before you started to laugh at your outburst, even yourself.

Poor Bill...

~~~

You set up camp in the forest, having a beautiful view from the cliffside that you placed your tent near the edge to get a better picture to wake up to. You smiled, wiping the sweat off your forehead to look over the finished work. You side glanced at Mary who was secretly giving water to the O'Drisscle man who was tied to the tree, making you roll your eyes. She shouldn't trust him so quickly that poor woman.

But you shrugged it off as you continued to walk until a hand placed on your shoulder. “Hey, _____. You free?” Charles smiled down at you, your heart skipped a beat at the pleasant looking he gave you.

“Yeah. Something wrong?” You asked as you turned to him to get a better look at the handsome man.

“Nothing wrong, just wondering if you wanted to go hunting together? Arthur, Dutch, and Hosea are in Valentine, so they don’t need me at the moment.” He said, holding up his bow, making you smile as you grabbed it.

“Yes, please..! It has been pretty boring these past weeks. I mean, cleaning the men's clothing and cooking is the best but being stuck in one place is a pain.” You said as you walked beside him toward the horses.

“I understand. People are starting to stir at the moment, and we should not be stuck in one area.” He said before glancing down at you. “I noticed you’ve been pretty silent.”

“Have I? I didn’t know, I’m sorry.” You said as you look back. You saw him chuckle and shake his head, meaning you didn’t have to be sorry. When you looked at the horses, you sigh. “My poor Pogo...It upsets me that I had to leave him in Blackwater.” You said. “I need to buy another one soon.”

“We’ll get you one when we have the money. At the moment, you can ride with me.” He said as he jumped on his horse, Putting out a hand for you. You blinked taking his hand and gasped when he lifted you up behind him as you sat sideways. “Good?”

“Yes...” You said in a simple tone, your cheeks warming up. He lifted you up like nothing like he was Hercules in them books Hosea read. He started to ride which made you place your hands on his waist. “Where we going?”

“Just deeper into the forest, up North. Not far.” He said as he made his horse go faster, making you gasp and hug his waist. “You okay back there?” He chuckled. You just nod against his back, one hand against his chest that you felt his heartbeat.

Oh, this crush is getting worse...

~~~

You sighed when Sean was back. You did not hate him, not at all, he just dragged you to stealing carriages as you played the girl who got robbed or was drunk. One time you nearly got shot which made Charles and Arthur furious at the Irishmen.

“Okay, okay, how about this! There is a carriage comin’ by West from here, and you two can come. It has some guards so the help can be well...helpful..!” Sean waved a hand as he walked beside Arthur, you and Charles walking behind. “Mrs_____ MacGuire will be in great hands of English, the sexy Irishmen, and the big Native American.” He said you and Charles blinked dully at his comment.

“Oh boy, I feel safe already by the redhead...” You said, hearing him huff in front of you. You jumped on your new horse you called Lily before riding off with the three.

“You okay with this, Miss _____?” Arthur asked as he rid beside you.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry. I know the last mission was rough, but I think it was because the ‘Sexy Irishman’ was pissed off his head.” You said as you glanced over at him with a grin.

“Oi! I was not drunk!”

“Oh please, you were practically slurring your threatening words to the drivers!” You called back to Sean. “The next best threat would have been John, and he has a raccoon brain!” Charles and Arthur laughed the comment which made the redhead pout.

You got to the main road that you dropped off your horse nearby while the boys hid behind the trees. A few minutes went by until you saw the carriage. Time to act! You thought of being the lost little girl, putting an innocent voice on for the men and even unbuttoned your dress a bit to hope their eyes were drawn to your bosom. When your three men started to shoot, you jumped behind the tree and grabbed your own gun. You were not the best shooter, but you’ll try.

But when it calmed down and they grabbed the money inside, another carriage came and started to shoot the four of you. “Nnh-!” You gasped when the bullet grazed your cheek, making you back up against the tree When more bullets came your way.

“_____! Charles, take her out of here! We got this!” Arthur shouted as he shot another person.

“I’m fin-!” You gasped when Charles grabbed your hand and started to run through the forest, trying not to trip on your dress since you were going over logs and large rocks. “Charles, we can’t leave them!”

“They’ll be fine, don’t worry!” He shouted back, but a few bullets whizzed past. “Shit-!” He stopped behind a log and started to shoot. “Just stay down, okay!?”

“I can take care of myself! It’s just a graze-”

“I don’t want to lose you-!” He shouted back, the world around you seem to have slow down while your heart beated faster. You didn’t know if you heard it wrong because the blood pounding in your ears or you knew exactly what he said that you felt faint in this intense shoot off.

You didn’t have much time to think when the shooting stopped, Charles, taking your hand to run again.

~~~

A few hours went by when you got far enough, both of you walking but his hand still held yours like you’ll die if he lets go. You didn’t mind it since you felt safe in his arms, his hand might be more immense than a bear which made you think in erotic ways about him. You shouldn’t since it was not the best time since your horses were far enough to not hear your whistle and it started to rain a while ago, making the sight in front of you into a fog.

Charles walked on the main pathway when the shooting stopped to search for anywhere to rest. Sometime later, you found a small house and sneaked over to check if it was empty. It seemed it hasn’t been used in a while, so you went inside to get away from the rain.

“Thank goodness. I thought we were going to drown in that rain.” You said as you closed the door behind, your dress feeling heavy and hard to walk in. You look over at Charles who started the fire under the chimney, going silent. Your eyes softened before going over to the cupboards to check for food, only finding moldy food and sealed cans. Tinned peaches and strawberries. Not great but it’s something. You pulled out your knife and opened them up before hearing Charles walking over to you.

“Fire is set. We should get out these clothes.” He said in a calm tone he usually used.

“Eh?” You blinked at him as you turned your body. “Wh-Why?” You asked, feeling stupid to ask.

“Because we’ll catch death if we’re in them for long.” He said, his eyes softened. “Hang on...” He went to the un-touched bed and took the blanket off before passing it to you. “Here, take this. I won’t look...I promise.” He said.

When you took it, his back turned to you and walked to the other side of the room to strip, now taking off his spotted blue shirt. You looked in awe as he continued, seeing every muscle on his body which flexed every time he moved. “....” You blushed but quickly turned away to take off your own clothing. If you continued to watch, you would start to drool on the dusty floor. You had to stop acting like a little girl and acted like a goddamn woman.

It was hard to peel off the dress, taking two minutes until it was at your feet, now in your nightgown, you worn underneath. It was wet but kept it on since you didn’t want to be nude in front of a man. You held the blanket close to you until you grabbed the tinned food and went over to the fire to see Charles already down with a spare blanket around his waist. You looked at his wet clothes hung up, realizing his nightwear were not present. “Are you just wearing your nightwear?”

“Hmm? Oh.” He rubbed the back of his neck. You might have been over thinking, but he might have been blushing under his dark skin. “I don’t wear any nightwear under my clothes...”

“Oh? Oh...So, you’re-” “Yeah...” You looked at the fire and blushed on the cheeks, not wanting to continue it since he looked uncomfortable as well. You just passed him the tinned peaches before eating your strawberries. It was sweet to eat for dinner, but your empty stomach was at least half full. You’ll survive until you get back to camp. You would hunt, but no animals will be out in the rain like this.

After a while, both of you looked at the fire. You hugged your legs as you looked over the flames dancing against the wood, enjoying the silence and it seems Charles did as well. “Hmm...” Your eyes looked over at him, to see him fiddling with the feathers which were tangled in his hair. “...I really like them.” You said in a quiet tone.

Even though it was quiet until you spoke quietly, it seemed to have taken him back and glanced at you. “...Thank you. It reminds me of my mother.” A smile went on his lips as he glanced over them. “She made jewelry when I was younger and sold them to buy food for the family. She was creative...”

“She sounds like an amazing woman...”

“She was...It reminded me when she was with my father and me...” He said. His eyes saddened but didn’t continue the conversation, only to look over your cheek. “How are you?” He asked, reaching out to cup your cheek for a better look.

“I’m fine, really. I’ve had worse.” You smiled and closed your eyes, leaning into his touch. “I was worried about you, really...”

“Oh?”

“Yeah...” You looked up at him to see his eyes still on you and holding your face, making you warm on the cheeks. “You mean a lot to me...And the gang. It’ll be sad to lose you, Charles.” Your eyes softened up at him, both of you in a comfortable silence.

“...Here...” He pulled his hand away which made you miss his touch, but He took one of the feathers off from his hair and reached out, tying it to yours. “There...You look beautiful.” Your fingers lightly touched the feather.

“It...Marks you as mine...”

“...Charles..?”

You looked up at him, his body leaned over you that his head rested against yours. “_____...You really have no idea?” He whispered. The room which use to be cold and dark is now heated and unbearable to breathe in, your heartbeat quickening and the wet clothes were unnoticed. “I want you to be mine...My other half.” He whispered, his large hand taking yours and spread it on his bare chest, feeling the quick beating of his heart. “See? I am happy when I’m with you. I know I don’t say it, but I’m never good when it Comes to expressing myself. I just show it in action than words.”

“C-Charles...” You whispered. You took his hand and placed it on your own, so he could feel yours. “I...I want you to be mine...It’s been too long. I was nervous to say anything because I didn’t know you felt the same But also...What we do, it’ll...”

“I know...” He whispered as he closed his eyes, kissing your forehead. “It’ll be rough...But I want to go through it with you. We can do it...Me and you.” He said, his body getting closer to you like you felt like you pinned to the corner but...You felt protective and safe in his presence. Like both of you were bulletproof.

He tilted your head up to look at each other, his dark eyes seemed brighter then you’ve seen them before. “_____...” His thumb traced your bottom lip like he was asking permission. You leaned forward and kissed him, your hands on his chest as he hugged your waist to bring you closer. His lips felt rough against yours, but his kissing was so soft like you were glass, any rough movement and you’ll break.

Your hand ran up to hangle into his black hair, humming as his lips moved against yours, continuing to treat you with nothing but love and passion. You felt the blanket slip off you that his hand went on your waist, feeling hot to the touch as you continued to kiss. “Mmm...” You scooted closer that you were nearly sitting on his thick thighs, wanting to be close until nothing was between you. When you needed air, you pulled away just a bit to look at his stunning face, making you cup his cheek. “Charles...Please.”

He bit his bottom lip as he glanced at your face and down your body before back up to your lips. “...” He took your hand and got up, leading you to the bed, the blanket still around his waist. He sat on the bed and brought you to his lap, hugging you from behind. “Beautiful...” He whispered, placing soft kisses on your neck as he slipped off the nightgown you were wearing, the clothing felt uncomfortable on your skin and just wanted his hands to replace the missing nightwear. He cupped your cheek and kissed you a bit deeper, his hands going across your naked body, softly squeezing and traced your skin which felt hot to the touch. “Mm..” His hand cupped your breast which made you gasp, his tongue slipping in to taste you, whimpering as he continued to kiss you.

You already felt the hardness of his cock underneath but was blocked by the blanket like he was teasing you. He pinched and rubbed your harden nipple, giving you all the attention. “Mmm...Just relax, _____. I got you...” He whispered against your ear from behind, his back against the pillows and parted your legs with his own. His free hand slipped between your legs and rubbed your pussy, your hips bucking up. “Shhh, shhh...No need to rush...” He whispered, his middle finger rubbing your slit which got wet every time he brushed against your clit as well.

“Charles...” You muttered, watching his needy hands take your body. For a large man, he was gentle and slow, his eyes watching over your shoulder while you stirred. “Mmm...” You bit your lip when you felt his thick middle finger slowly slip inside you. “Oh...If your finger is this thick, I-I wonder what size your Richard is...” You muttered, hearing the chuckle vibrate in his chest against you, his finger moving in and out of you slowly.

“It’s nothing special, really. I’ll prepare you either way...Although...I’m holding myself back. I’ve wanted this for a long time but held it back for you...I didn’t want to scare you.” He said, his thumb rubbing your clit which made a moan slip your lips. “I mean...Compared to the other men in camp, I’m the largest...In muscle size.” He said, adding another finger inside you.

“Nngh...Charles. That...That was the main reason I was attracted to you. Knowing you can crush me with just your thighs. Hah...Thinking about you Pinning me down and just take me, so-Oh! People know I was yours...” You heard Charles groan behind you, his hot breath against your neck as his fingers seemed to move faster at your erotic words. “Ah..! Marking me...B-Biting me...Even chocking me, hah!” You gripped onto him, his two fingers pumping inside you, hearing your pussy slick with each insert he made. “Ch-Charles...Oh, fuck..! Does that excite you? M-Making me your whore?”

“Oh, _____. I want to make love to you...But talking like that will make this night intense.” He growled, nibbling your neck. He knew you were teasing as your ass rubbed against his cover cock, twitching when you moaned. “_____...I will give you everything you need, I swear. Just name it...” He grunted, his fingers parting to open you up, your walls twitching at the stretch and cool air.

“Take me. Oh fuck, just take me, Charles..!” You begged, bucking your hips against his hand, your stomach tightening up to your close release. But he soon stopped and pulled his fingers out, whining at the empty loss. He placed you down on the bed, going over your body which made the blanket slip off his waist to see his all and glory. “-!!! N-Nothing special? That will rip me in two!”

Charles laughed softly at you flustered comment, rubbing the back of his neck. “You’re over exaggerating, _____. This is a normal size in my race...”

You blushed more, pouting up at him. “No it’s not...I’ve been with men in different skin colors and yours is...The biggest I’ve seen...” You muttered, feeling embarrassed to let him know about your sex life in the past.

“Is that so?” He raised a brow with a simple smile, his thick cock rubbing up against you as he parted your legs to get closer. “If it’s too much, I’ll stop, okay? I never want to hurt you...”

“I...I know, Charles. Just be slow at first.” You breathed out, watching him rub up against you. “Oh...” You bit your lip when his tip inserted inside you, Charles towering over your body as his fingers tangled with yours to comfort you. He would buck his hips a bit to get in deeper but would pull back again, watching your face when he slipped in deeper. “Nnh...Fu-Fuck...Ah...” You rested your head back and closed your eyes, taking the feeling of his shaft slipping between your folds. “Cha...Shit!” You gasped when he thrusts the few inches inside, squeaking at the rush of pain but it quickly faded before thought about it. “L-Lier..!” You gasped out, staring at him.

“You did so well though, _____. Doesn’t it feel good?” He asked, his hips grinding up against you but didn’t pull away. “Hah...I must say...You feel amazing. Such a tight cunt.” He groaned, his cock twitched inside you. He did so feel good; His cock throbbing and hot inside you, including feeling the veins that pumped with lustful blood. “You ready?”

“Y...Yes. Make me yours...”

“You already are...” He smiled and bent down to kiss you, his hips starting to move at a slow pace so you can get used to his large size. “Mmn...” You wrapped your arms around his neck and tangled your fingers into his long hair which brushed against your skin. He closed his eyes and groaned with his forehead against yours, his hips continuing to move. “_____...You feel so good. Oh, fuck...” You kissed him again but with your tongues brushing together that moans slipped your lips. “Mm..”

Your legs wrapped around his waist to give him a hint to move faster. “Mmm...Charles. I’m fine...Faster.” You felt his fingers dig into your skin before he started to move more quickly. It pains you that you were greedy for more of Charles; just wanting him to pound into you and fill you up with his cum He buried his face into your chest to nibble and suck the hot skin so his marks perked up a few seconds later which will last for a week on your skin.

“_____...” He breathed against your skin, his hips slapping against yours to hear the lewd slaps between you, getting you much lustful for more. He could tell in your eyes that you wanted him, even though he was inside you already. You wanted him to mark you, take you until your voice was raw and only screaming his name. His loving side was losing the war, his nails softly clawing you which made a gasp leave your lips. “I can’t hold it...Fuck, I’m trying...” He muttered but mainly to himself, his breathing becoming longer and mixed with groaning.

“Don’t hold ah-Back...Charles, please...” You moaned out, looking up at the gorgeous man on top of you. You cupped his cheek, so he was looking into your eyes, giving him a smile to ease his intensity. “I-I give you permission, Hah more...More..!”

“Oh, _____...” He gave you a deep kiss before pulling away, turning you onto your hands and knees. His large hand ran down your back to your ass before gripping your hip to thrust inside your pussy. “Ah..!” He groaned, his upper body towering over you as he got a deeper feeling of your throbbing pussy. “_____...You asked for it. Oh, I want all of you...” He growled before thrusting inside you again, his hips slapping against yours, your hands gripping the bed sheets underneath you.

“Oh, Charles...It feels so G-Good..!” You moaned out, lowering your upper body, so your ass was in the air, his cock going deeper inside your walls. “Nnh! Fuck yes..! S-So deep, shit-!” It was so deep that it felt slightly uncomfortable, but it still felt great. Your hand went between your legs to rub your clit, Charles groaning above you at the sight. “Charles..! Oh, my man...M-My loving man..!” You whimpered, bucking your ass up against him.

“I’m so deep inside you, and you still want more?... Hah, such a greedy woman.” He grunted, hugging your waist, fucking you hard and fast that you started to cry out. Sweat ran down both of you and heated more when his chest was against your back, practically tasting his sweat on your skin. “_____...”

“C-Charles! Shit..!” You squeaked, your panting becoming quick and your speech slurred. “More, oh god, more..! I want your cum inside me..!” You begged, burying your face into the bed.

But he lifted you up, so both of you were on your knees, still hugging your waist from behind as he fucked your tight pussy which was wanting release. “Like this? Does it feel good?” He growled, biting your shoulder and neck which left pricks of blood on where he bit. “Mmm..!”

“Y-Yes, yes! So good! Come inside me, Charles!” You cried out, your hand rubbing your clit as the other gripped his arm. He would move you down as he thrust up inside you, pounding your insides until they were soaked and soft that they were sensitive to each thrust. “I’m close...Oh!”

“Come for me, _____...I want to feel your body shake as you come..!” Charles grunted behind you, his hips becoming unsteady but still fast. “_____...Please, come..!” His hand went down to replace yours and rubbed your clit which shot through you, your walls sucking him in as you came. “_____!”

“Nnh!!!” You shut your eyes and cried, his cum shooting inside your throbbing pussy and filled you up, your legs shaking at the aftermath. “Nnh...Ah...Charles...”

“_____...My other half...”

~~~

Life was going to be tough for both of you...You were both criminals and there was no way to turn back, even if you left the group...But you didn’t mind.

Just watching him sleep beside you in your tent at camp, made you realize how lucky you were to have Charles. “...” You brushed his hair away from his face, a hum leaving his sleeping lips which made you smile at the pleasant sight.

Through thick and thin...You’ll get through this together...

“My Other Half...”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave some love and comments! ;3


End file.
